


第九法则

by Akaly



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaly/pseuds/Akaly
Summary: “和泰勒做爱就像是飞驰在纳斯卡赛道，你跟车之间不出一个泡菜坛子和盖的距离，而你正要争分夺秒熨平你的手毛。”叙述者在太空猴子和玛拉的帮助下搞清了状况。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 6





	第九法则

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ninth Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879040) by [GleefulMayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulMayhem/pseuds/GleefulMayhem). 



和泰勒做爱就像是飞驰在纳斯卡赛道，你跟车之间不出一个泡菜坛子和盖的距离，而你正要争分夺秒熨平你的手毛。

我把这话说给过泰勒一次，结果第二天早上我醒来，鸡巴就杵在一坛子泡菜里，给冷盐水腌成了一根酸黄瓜。

你每天晨起都会长出一块新生的肌肉，侥幸逃脱狠揍的那一块。有时肌肉会让你感到陌生，但你可以确信那只是他干涸的精液在发挥作用，跟那种你学着去友好相处的癌性肿瘤没个两样，都是死皮赖脸。

你一礼拜用牙刷洗一次衣服，泡在下水管道中波澜不兴的下水里。你没让混沌计划那帮人前来搭手，因为泰勒叫你不要。

“闻起来一股你的精液味儿，而且快发霉了。男人除了痛快的干架还有何所求呢，只有不爽的床事。”他每周拿起牙刷开始洗衣服前都要说上这么一句。

我们想出去找找有没有活儿干，就那种把蛋糕里的黄油换成尿水的服务生，要么就迟到早退还把你硬盘文件夹烧个精光的秘书。泰勒给我熨平了衬衫。先要获取信任，后才能黑虎掏心。

新来的某个太空猴子朝我们冷笑一声。泰勒凑到他跟前，把烟按灭在他按标准配发的烧疤上。然后他就跟个着了火的学校宿舍似的，在地板上抽来搐去。

泰勒·德顿操你的时候就像他要把香烟灼痕射进你骨髓里似的。

我觉得玛拉告诫我别离他太近时其实是想说这个来着。

“简直就是一场野火，而且还没有性病可爱。它把你吃进去然后你再吐出来但它就是不停的往你阴毛里点火。”她狠吸一口香烟，然后熄灭在她五十块钱的裙子上。“灰姑娘，其实就是用骨灰做的姑娘。”

我本应该听她的话。

晚宴在即，泰勒为我系好领结。

玛拉从冰箱门后嘲讽地看过来，喝尽了最后一碗不含尿水的汤。她连前往厕所就餐的脚步都洋溢着“我早就告诫过你”的声音。

“别理她，她只是气我不准猴子们操她。”

有一撮太空猴子建议我们竞选国会议员。到目前为止，我们的选票已经足够推行陪审团卖淫制。

我是威尔充血的勃起。

泰勒操你的时候就像氧气对他来说还不够可燃。就像全世界的水加起来都不够扑灭他点燃的火。

我也觉得不怎么够。

泰勒让我睡在他房间里，是因为高潮——和其余所有微小的死亡一样——能够让他重获新生。每天早上我走出他的房间，都能看见玛拉睡在客厅，裙摆扎进胸罩，手还揣在内裤里。

我反应慢了半拍，在她尸体上跌了个跤。

她醒过来，用她的黑裙子擦了擦屁股，留下一团光泽晶亮的污迹。“你知道吗，你跟泰勒的关系居然没我想得那么糟。我希望他也能像那样操我。”裙子依旧埋在奶子里，她抓起外套，走出房门。

我那一碗受潮的麦片里放着一张泰勒的便签，上面是周围几个镇子的医院地址。我一边吃掉糖纸，一边琢磨医院是干嘛用的。搏击俱乐部确实经常在那儿集会。

我开始步行，意图消耗泰勒的耐心，但一台出租车恰好停在路边，坚持要我上去。

“长官说他在等你，长官。他迫不及待要开始和您的‘会议’，长官。”

我想问问他比划那两个引号是什么意思，但我知道问了也是白搭，他们只会给我背诵规矩。

停车时泰勒正在更换邮箱上的最后一个螺栓。他看都没看我一眼，直到我们走进大楼，他才把我的裤子脱到膝盖，给我的鸡巴舔得欲仙欲死。

我是约翰沉重的卵蛋。

他停下来。

“混沌计划发展得太快了，我们不能再忽视女人的作用。”我眼前白光点点，大脑还没供上血。“我们现在只有几个女服务生，但下一步我要护士和整个医药产业。”

“嗯哼。”我靠在墙上，感到微风阵阵吹拂着我的鸡巴。

“把你的屌收好，别碍了女士们的眼。”哪来的女士。他愉快地弹动着它，我缩了一下。他看向我时目光睥睨，仿佛太阳正要熬干他的双眼，他还明摆着欲与天公试比高。“我永远都能得到我想要的。”

他一屁股坐进前台的扶手椅，表情像个金盆洗手的坏蛋。“先把你的酸黄瓜放到一边，我们要潜入医药产业，为我们的俱乐部事业铺平路子。下一个轮到保险公司。对付那些倒腾石油的傻逼还有那些环保狂人可得仔细点儿。石油是用来搞爆炸的，不是给车加油。你说不定就能在玛拉生日那天送她个总统当。”

我不予置疑。他一个人就是一支不可阻挡的军队，而我向来风雨不动。世界要带我回家，开始在我脚下乾坤大挪移，直到一辆出租车停在路边，拽回了我的注意。

这次泰勒坐在里边。

“你怎么那样走路？”我的鸡巴还硬着呢。泰勒统治世界并不能阻止我的鸡巴不硬。“快进来啊。”他才不是在说车。

无需盯梢的夜晚，泰勒骑在我身上，就像个挨了债主毒打的脑残。就好像他想要所有的阳痿大熊猫都来亲自学学他这一身功夫。

那些就是他会睡懒觉、为我修理领结的日子。

玛拉又出去了，这次她穿了一条礼服裙，看尺码应该是为大块头鲍勃的奶子量身定做，外加一盆冰淇淋。她咀嚼感伤的轻蔑样子足以使整个司法机构灰飞烟灭。

“他操你就好像他爱你似的。恶心死了。”

我用打火机加热上周剩下的燕麦粥。猴子们正忙着把房子接回主电网。我已经开始想念下水了。

“他知道你不会叫他操，他才来操我。他被你给迷住了。”她点着一包烟，用来暖和她的骨头。外边得有三十七度。“他有没有说过要送你个总统当？”

我抬起眼。玻璃碗因为过热而开裂。“那个其实是给你的生日礼物。”

“是吗，我还只是个街上来的废物，我都不是馄饨计划的人。”

“混沌。是混沌计划。”

她翻了个白眼。“重点是，他要送你一份大礼，要你用你的屌礼尚往来。你们接过吻吗？他只有昨天晚上我们上床的时候才亲了我。”

“只用烧碱亲过。”扯淡，泰勒热衷于在让我射之前搞点亲热游戏来折磨我。

“你晕过去之后就看不到你自己了。”

和泰勒做爱就像一颗爆炸的恒星。一座强子对撞机，一记耳光，朝向油润滑海滩的纵身一跃。你将永远不见天日，除非你是泰勒。

“他亲了你的眼皮。”她翻了个足以折断视神经的巨大白眼。

泰勒坐在台阶上，告诉我别搭理她。燕麦粥被我倒进垃圾堆，碎碗艰难挤进铰碎器。

在另一架飞机上，情况变得捉摸不定。

空乘把我的花生端给了泰勒，而泰勒的威士忌送到了我手上。泰勒站起身时他对我眨了眨眼。

泰勒和我加入空震俱乐部已经是有一段时间的事儿了，可玛拉的话总叫我多想，直到泰勒的嘴唇裹住我的鸡巴，手指捅进我的屁股，甚至连门都没关。太空猴子们与有荣焉般聚众观赏。我射到墙上的时候他吻了我的额头。

就像碱一样烧。

我们降落在夏威夷，某间在车里焚烧垃圾的公司。十分节省能源，这样我们就可以烧掉更多傻逼大公司的老巢。

我不会说我们至少也算是脑残大公司。

我们去到海滩。“不把沙子放到伤口上，你就不会知道什么叫真的疼。”泰勒说。

这里没有搏斗。

“世界是我的牡蛎。那你是什么？”

“一撮沙子？一片海藻？”

“你他妈是那颗珍珠。”泰勒深吸了口气，因我读不到他的心而恼怒。“你是那颗叫我的牡蛎变得有价值的癌性肿瘤，但没有什么营养价值就是了。”

“呃。”

“你总是杀掉你爱的人。”我知道这个，因为泰勒知道。

“放在一条足够长的时间线上，每个人的存活率都会降为零。”泰勒从后备箱里拿出一罐煤油。

“现在你只是在重复你自己说过的话而已。”泰勒走向某个有钱人的海滩别墅。

我不会假装我能听懂这些玩意儿。但我还是点击了同意。“我爱你爱到可以亲手阉了你。”

“我恨宜家家具的每一根木头。”他把打火机扔进引火物。

他敲碎我的鼻梁时，我的拳头找回了冲向他胃的路。

搏击俱乐部的第九条规矩是，别谈感情。这他妈又不是高中生过家家。

和泰勒·德顿做爱就像一枝玫瑰。意思是，你若不去看花瓣，那便只有荆棘。

可那又怎样？


End file.
